Forbidden Filth
by drippingwithsin
Summary: Andrea was like a forbidden filthy piece of fruit that Miranda oh so wanted to just take a bite out of. A dirty girl. Such a dirty, dirty, girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Miranda Priestly, legendary editor and chief of the notorious fashion magazine _Runway_, leisurely tapped the earpiece of a stylish pair of black Dolce&amp;Gabbana eyeglasses upon her bottom lip and stared unblinkingly at the brunette girl currently fidgeting in front of her desk like a restless thoroughbred. Most people had and will say that she enjoys doing this, watching employees squirm beneath her laser-like gaze, and they for all accounts would be absolutely correct.

Because truth be told she loved it; reveled in it even. It made her feel powerful, untouchable, like a modern day queen especially when it came to this particular girl.

"That's all." She dismissed and watched closely as her victim walked away or rather that size six shapely behind disappear through the doorway.

Yes, Andréa was young, sweet, and beautiful but there was something else that drawled the Ice Queen's eye or rather several things. One such thing was the overall careless way the girl dressed, while others working at Runway stayed decked to the nines in the most expensive designer outfits, Andréa it would seem merely threw on whatever she picked off her bedroom floor. From over-sized sweaters to ill-fitting skirts, the girl, Miranda had come to the conclusion didn't give a rat's behind about fashion.

Another thing that struck a cord within the dragon's belly was Andréa's size, far from being a size zero, her hips were rounded in such a way that the word 'childbearing' came to mind. Not to mention, those full perky c-cup breasts that nearly spilled out from the top of each and every dress she adorned. So much so in fact, that even Nigel who's been gay since before the girl was even twinkle in her father's eye, had a rather difficult time in keeping his eyes from straying down towards Andréa's chest.

But despite those generous curves Andréa was anything but the model of femininity, she proved that false when on a photo-shoot deep in bayou county it came a hellacious mid-summer storm and their car had unfortunately gotten bogged down to the fenders in a mud pit.

It was Andréa and Roy who pushed whilst Emily, not to anyone's surprise, stayed inside the vehicle to stomp on the gas petal and shrill out the window needless instructions. Miranda, of course, sat inside peering out the window with pursed lips.

It took nearly an hour filled with colorful swears, shouting, and impatient sighs but finally they were liberated from that death trap. Once the car was on high ground, the duo stumbled from behind the vehicle, with chests heaving and bodies covered from head to toe in a thick layer of swamp mud.

In that very moment, something happened to one Miranda Priestly that had never once occurred before; her mind went blank. Yes, completely utterly blank. All she could see was that delicious ample bosom rising and falling in an hypnotic rhythm that caused droplets of muddy water to slide ever so slowly down a creamy valley where they disappeared beneath a thin saturated fifteen dollar JcPenny original.

She remembered how her breathing ceased and skin heated whilst down below moisture pooled from a place she once thought was long deadened. God, how she'd wanted to burrow her face in that warm skin and lap away the grit whilst rubbing her body against the girl like some deranged animal in estrus.

Miranda licked her lips, mouth suddenly dry.

Since the incident, Andréa had been occupying her mind at a near constant. Like an alluring piece of forbidden fruit, the girl was unknowingly tempting her into sin. _Just take a bite, Miranda,_ the seductress whispered sweetly within her ear. _You know you want to._ And oh, how it took all of that carefully built up iron-will not to just sink her teeth in.

Suddenly feeling an overwhelming need to see the silly girl again she called out. "Emily." But to her utter dismay the real Emily came barreling in.

"Yes, Miranda."

"I didn't mean you." She practically hissed, giving the woman her best 'are you a complete idiot' look.

Emily jolted, mouthing opening and closing like a mentally challenged guppy. "Oh, I umm."

"Where is the Andréa?"

The red-head sputtered a bit when she heard that name from Miranda's lips. "She's um well, I don't really know where she is."

"Very well, that's all." Miranda waves a hand dismissively and choose to ignore the flash of malicious glee that shown for just a heartbeat across the other woman's face. She instead watched Emily disappear through the exit and once again began tapping the earpiece against her lips. Now where could the girl be? Andréa disliked everything about fashion so the closet was quickly ruled out and Nigel was gone to Miami on a photo-shoot. She hummed. Perhaps the bathroom? She mentally shook her head. No, Andréa would have told Emily if that were the case. She sighed in defeat then tossed her glasses precariously across the desk and glanced down at the delicate diamond encrusted watch laying elegantly across her wrist.

Twelve thirty. Lunch time at Runway.

It took a full minute before the penny finally dropped. Of course, lunch time, she now knew exactly where the girl scampered off to.

She stood immediately and strolled briskly from the doorway where she turned her head to the ever eager to please red-head. "Hold all calls until I return, Emily. I won't be gone for long."

* * *

Ignoring the odd curious stares cast her way, Miranda strode confidently into the cafeteria, with her back ramrod straight and sapphire orbs scanning the area. It did not take them long to locate the girl in the far right corner eating what appeared to be an enormous meatball sub. Eyes locked upon her quarry, Miranda's body seemed to move on its own accord towards the girl who at the moment was too occupied in her own little greasy heaven to even notice the predator approaching her from the front.

However, when a mere few feet away something halted the Ice Queen mid-stride. Her mouth fell open and eyes widened in a cocktail of mixed emotions ranging from shock to disgust. Oh, dear God. The girl was sloppily biting and chewing each mouthful of food noisily not even acknowledging the small amount of red sauce that dribbled down her chin. That is until she absentmindedly reached upward and wiped it away with the back of her hand.

Miranda's breath hitched and skin flushed.

The act was barbaric, disgusting, lewd, and everything that Vivian Princhek drilled into her head to avoid. _Poor people are the worst sort, Miriam. It is best you stay away from their kind. _Her mother's voice echoed from the past in that snobbish way that used to snap her back straight and hands firmly grasped in her lap. Perhaps, that was the appeal. Wanting something she knew for a fact she shouldn't have. A dirty girl. One whom she wanted to dip her fingers into and revel in that filth. She shivered at the thought. Dirty girl such a dirty, dirty, girl.

"Miranda." She heard someone calling out from a distance and assumed it was her mother. But why would her mother be calling her Miranda she always called her Miriam. "Miranda." The editor blinked a couple of times clearing both vision and mind only to have large concerned doe-like eyes come into view.

"Are you alright?"

Miranda opened her mouth to absentmindedly reassure the girl but caught herself at the very last moment when out of her peripheral vision she noticed multiple pairs of eyes watching her. Not knowing what to say or do, her mask slammed back firmly into place and the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. The Ice Queen had returned. Miranda pursed her pink lips and gave the girl withering glare then spun around to make a hasty exit.

In the background she heard their whisperings.

"Jesus, what was that about?"

"The woman has finally gone insane."

"Did she even say anything?"

And finally from an older sounding man.

"Good luck today, kid. You're going to need it."

She pursed her lips. Imbeciles. Wishing the girl good luck as if she needed it. They always assume the worst with her but perhaps, perhaps, this time they just very well may be right.

**TBC...**

* * *

**AN**: Okay don't laugh but I got this idea from an old episode of Futurama. You know the one where I think it's a Health Inspector who falls in lust with Fry because he's a dirty boy. ha. Also this as you can see is before Andy's makeover.  
Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Two days later**

In the gloom of a poorly lit room, a figure moved restlessly atop a king-sized bed twisting, writhing, panting and moaning, Miranda arched her back while bucking her hips against the fingers she currently had buried between her thighs. Sweat prickled her temples and lower her inner walls clenched violently giving her one last warning before. "Oh God, yes." A mind-blowing climax crashed over her.

"Andréa, Andréa, Andréa." Miranda chanted with each mind numbing wave of pleasure. Lost in her own world, she wasn't even fully aware she was speaking.

After a few moments and only after the last little tremor was gone did Miranda slide her hand out from beneath the covers. She held it up to her face, examining slick wet fingers she scrunched her nose up daintily. Oh for God's-this was getting beyond ridiculous. She hadn't masturbated in years-not since she was a teenager and all thoughts were set to hormone maximus- but now she couldn't seem to keep her hands from wandering.

And it was all thanks to _that_ girl. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. Yes, it was that filthy, off brand wearing, milk chugging, awe shucks, Midwestern doe-eyed brunette, Andréa. She did this to her. Had reduced this one of the most powerful women in the fashion industry to a horny adolescent.

But that's not what was completely shocking. No, that award went to the fact that the girl did it all without even trying. She didn't wear low cut blouses so low one could see just a hint of black lace or shirts so low one breeze and nothing was left to the imagination. Didn't put on smokey make-up and flash her a naughty come hither smirk.

Andréa didn't do any of those horrible pornographic office clichés. No, the girl was simply her clumsy, disgusting, obnoxiously sweet self which for some reason made Miranda's loins catch flame.

Like earlier today for instance.

_Miranda squinted at her computer screen and frowned for the hundredth time that hour. This month's issue was looking to be absolutely horrid. Was it so difficult for them to use models that didn't appear to be one missed cube of cheese away from passing out. She pursed her lips as yet another stick-figure loaded onto the screen-apparently so. _

_She drifted the pointer over to next button and was just about to click on the next emaciated model when a loud thump followed by an animistic wail of pain caused her to startle and damn near throw her mouse. Hand firmly placed over the top of her rapidly beating heart the shocked expression changed into a livid one. What on earth were those idiots up to now? She stood up so quickly it caused her office chair to roll back nearly to the window seal and strode toward the source with Jimmy Choos stabbing at the linoleum with each as if trying to murder it._

_"What-Miranda went to ask but halted mid-sentence when she came upon a particular odd scene which included Andréa _ _standing in between the first and second assistants' desk holding a flushed face Serena in her arms bridle style while beside them Emily flailed around the pair like a demented bird. _

_"Any of you care to explain just what is going on here?" Miranda questioned her voice low as a whisper and cold like ice as she scanned over the women, her eyes lingering on the brunette._

_They all jolted and turned to her, Emily just stared back with mouth agape while Andréa flashed her that sheepish goofy grin of hers._

_"Oh um hi, Miranda. Serena was just walking though here when her heel broke and she um." The girl gnawed on her bottom lip a bit. "She twisted her ankle pretty badly."_

_Sapphires drifted from Andréa's face to her arms and drank in the way seemingly thin limps bugled with the extra weight yet did not quiver. _ _Now, Serena wasn't a big woman by any stretch of the imagination but then again she wasn't the skinniest either _ _yet the girl acted as though she merely had a fox stole draped over her arms instead of a fully grown woman. _ _Oh my, throat suddenly feeling dry, _ _Miranda swallowed thickly and had to resist the urge to lick her lips. God, it was like the meatball sub situation all over again. _

_The dirty little beast__, carrying around a woman like an item. Such a dirty, filthy, oh so deliciously feral beast. God, what Miranda wouldn't give to- best to stay away from her kind, Miriam. You might catch something. Her mother's voice echoed dousing water on whatever flames were licking their way up her inner thighs._

_Miranda inhaled deeply to reign in her unleashed libido and by the miracles of whatever deity was above managed to pry her eyes away from Andréa's anatomy to the woman blushing madly within those strong arms. And just like that the feelings were gone replaced by something Miranda hadn't felt in years-jealously. _

_Her eyelids narrowed and lips pursed at the Brazilian. "Well, I'm sure she can manage without you carrying her around like an infant all day, Andréa, put her down." She glared at the girl which much to the editor's dismay only made her shrink farther into Andréa's arms._

_Chocolate eyes widened a bit before darting down to Serena then back up at Miranda. "Um, I can't Miranda. When I said it's bad, it's bad." The brunette cringed when she said it whether do to the grammar she used or the entire ludicrous situation all together Miranda did not know. The only thing she was aware of at that moment was how adorable that little nose looked all scrunched up and for some reason that made her blood boil._

_"Oh for God's sakes am I running a hospital for the mentally ill here? I didn't mean toss her on the floor like a pair of last season's Dior sunshades, you silly girl. I simply meant for you to place her in a chair." _

_Alabaster_ _ cheeks flushed pink, chocolate eyes turned liquid, and pearl white teeth sank into a plump bottom lip and it was hands down the cutest thing Miranda ever saw. "Sorry, Miranda."_

_Miranda said not a word-she couldn't even if she tried-merely watched onward with feigned iciness as Andréa walked over and gently placed Serena down on in Emily's chair as if the woman were made of finely cut glass._

_Arousal and envy quarreled within her gut at the scene. What must it feel like to be swept away in such strong arms? To be handled with such care as if one slip might cause your body to shatter. Like being the princess in peril being rescued by her noble prince. A deep warmth washed over her at the thought of the forbidden woman whisking her away from it all only to bring her to a hidden place where she'd ravage her until Miranda couldn't talk._

_"Miranda, are you um okay?" A sweet melodious voice broke through the fog. _

_Miranda blinked a couple times and merely stared back at the girl looking at her with concern shinning in those large doe eyes. Unable to reply, she turned then fled back to her office where she remained the rest of the day in a lesbian fantasy induced haze. _

Once the day ended and she'd make it home, Miranda nearly ran up her stairs-which was a feat given the five inch heels-and all but dived into her bed with her hand between her legs.

Miranda rubbed her thighs together at the memory and cringed at the stickiness that was beginning to irritate the skin of her lower lips. She inwardly groaned. Best clean up before she became raw. Miranda slid from the bed in a whisper of silk and made a awkward beeline to the bathroom.

* * *

Running a damp rag softly between her legs, Miranda felt a jolt of shame when she pulled it back and seen the amount of fluid that saturated the material. And if she was truthful with herself totally completely honest with herself Miranda would admit that it wasn't just the normal post masturbation shame that most people felt. But alas sometimes it was best to play the native one.

The sound of the front door suddenly opening and closing sharply damn near caused the editor to toss the soiled rag across the room. Miranda glanced down at her watch and breathed out when she seen it was ten. That meant Andréa had arrived with the book. Her heart fluttered. Andréa was just downstairs in her home clopping around like a Shire horse. Her loins began to heat up once more at the thought of the girl in her domain. What if Andréa decided to walk up the stairs once more? What if Andréa ignored the iciness in her words and kept coming to take her right on the floor like an animal? Drilling her from behind with three or four fingers to make sure she knew very well who was taking her.

Miranda couldn't help but to moan at the thought. Perhaps she should call her-the door clicked open and back shut announcing that the object of her fantasies had exited. Breathing heavily, Miranda glanced over at the bathroom mirror. Her face was flushed, eyes were dark, and chest was heaving.

Oh for the love of-as she said before. Ridiculous.

* * *

**AN**: Some people mentioned the make-over Andy got but that would mess up my story. The whole reason why Miranda's attracted to her in this story is that she's a dirty girl, a forbidden fruit, and is different from the others. So she probably won't get a make-over in this one. Sorry for the delay and that is was so short btw...Oh can I make a small request? Can someone please write me an Emily/Andy fic? Like pretty, pretty, please. I'll write you something if you do. Dealer's choice. Anyways don't be shy let me know what you think.


End file.
